


Taking Steps, Hand in Hand

by pennylehane



Series: the pianist [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/pseuds/pennylehane
Summary: A little further down the line, Alexander and Eliza want to be more than casual with their new partners. Assigning Alex to make the first move was not the wisest of decisions, but they can make the most of it.





	Taking Steps, Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



The thing is, it’s not as though Aaron hadn’t known about the two of them. Even when they had started this entire thing, he and Alex, and Eliza and Theo. In the beginning of all this, when the Hamiltons had still been living in his house and the sight of Alexander shedding his clothes, glancing over his shoulder at Aaron with a smile that could charm stone, had been new, even then he had seen marks. The tattoo, splashed bright and joyful across his lower back, in sharp contrast with the long lines of nail scratches along his spine. The bite marks, perfectly lined along his muscles as though Alex had held still while Eliza sank them in. He had known they liked to play rough.

He hadn’t realised that, living in a stranger’s home, Eliza had been playing nice.

 

A week previously, the four of them alone in the house, Alex had collapsed shirtlessly into Aaron’s bed, preening like a pedigree cat. “Guess who got fucking  _ wrecked _ this morning,” he said. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “And yet you’re here.”

“Eliza says I’m in trouble until I’ve spoken to you properly,” Alex said. Pouting. 

“About what?” Aaron asked. There was anxiety coiling in his gut, heavy but not yet painful. 

Alex sat up quickly. “It’s good! All good things! Well, good for me. I’d like them to be good for you too!”

“Quiet.”

“Right. Energy. Cool it down.” Alex laughed. “So, you know Betsey and I aren’t super conventional?”

Aaron moved aside the bottle of lube he had optimistically placed on the desk, and sat there instead. “You don’t say,”

“No, not like. Like.” If was rare that words failed Alexander. He regrouped. “Look, there’s no tactful way to say this, but there’s a plug the size of my arm up my ass right now which feels  _ real _ nice and Eliza says if I haven’t found out whether you’re okay with that kind of thing by the time we pick the kids up from school then I’m not allowed to get off for two weeks.”

Aaron choked.  _ “What.” _

“You heard me!”

“Why does it matter if I’m okay with what you do with your wife?” he demanded. 

“Because you’re hot, and you’re good in bed, and I think Eliza’s really serious about Theo, and I’ve been kind of fantasising about you fucking me with a wine bottle.”

Aaron held himself perfectly still for as long as it took to recover from that statement. “I’m perfectly happy with our relationship-- all four of us-- and I have no problem with any aspect of your sex lives. What are you asking me for?”

“No!” Alexander sat bolt upright, scowling. “You’re always like this. I don’t want to know what you think the  _ right answer _ is, Aaron, I want to know what you think!”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh, for  _ fuck’s sake _ ,” Alexander snapped. He stood up in quick, jerky movements, yanking off his jeans and underwear in one move to reveal angry red welts. “This morning, Eliza handcuffed me to the radiator, turned it on, and told me she wasn’t gonna let me go until she’d had at least five orgasms. I was into that. Once, she threw my phone into a lake because I wasn’t answering her calls, and I’ve never been so turned on in my life. It’s all consensual, we know how to play safe, I’m  _ really fucking  _ into it and I want to know if you’re gonna play or if I have to try and keep things vanilla, because you and Theo aren’t just flings for us, and--”

“Okay!” Aaron interrupted before he could say any more. “Okay.”

“What’s that supposed to me--”

_ “Quiet _ .” This was in a different tone. 

Alexander fell silent, wide-eyed, jaw hanging open. 

Aaron folded his arms. “Sit.” He was expecting Alex to go back to the bed, and had to fight to keep his expression placid when instead he sank to his knees in perfect, submissive posture, hands palm up on his thighs and spine elegantly curved. 

“Good boy.” Aaron stood, brushing himself off. “Now,  _ stay _ .”

 

There was a flash of fear in Alexander’s eyes, but he called green to the colour check. Aaron closed the bedroom door with a  _ click _ and walked steadily downstairs. Theodosia and Eliza were making out on the couch like teenagers, breaking off to giggle, tea mugs abandoned on the table in front of them. They didn’t break off for a few moments after. 

“Hey, honey,” Theo said, reaching for her mug. 

Aaron’s heart stammered at her smile. Alex’s dark eyes and smooth skin forgotten, he knew with absolute certainty why this was worth pursuing. He glanced back at Eliza. “Your husband is in the main bedroom.”

“Yes?”

“Naked and kneeling.” 

Eliza grinned. “Just how I like him.” 

Theodosia, without the benefit of anticipating this remark, coughed a splurt of her drink up onto the table. “Eliza.”

“Well what did you  _ think _ I was talking about?” Eliza asked. 

They had been talking about it too. Aaron gave the two women a shared flat look. “I wouldn’t call this the  _ best _ way to go about a relationship proposal.”

“Is that what this is?” Eliza leaned forwards, one eyebrow sharpening into a steep angle. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned. 

Aaron tipped his head to the side, so he was watching her through his eyelashes instead, and said nothing. Lips just a shade parted. Theodosia gave a soft little gasp, and then hummed. Eliza petted her hand reassuringly before she stood. 

“I think maybe we should take this conversation upstairs,” she said, and left without looking to check that the two of them would follow. 

After a moment’s silent communication, they did. 

 

Eliza paused outside Aaron and Theodosia’s room, knowing Alexander had heard her footsteps approach. She breathed out slowly, reaching up to tie her hair and kicking off her heels. There was a quiet shuffle from the stairs behind her. She reached out to twist the doorknob downwards, but held the door shut. 

“You may join  _ if and when _ you choose, but no backing out without a safeword. Traffic lights.” She glanced back for just one moment, caught Theodosia’s hooded eyes. “Feel free to just watch though. He’s pretty when he cries.”

Then she swung open the door. 

Alex was on his knees, as promised, head bowed and hands down in a waiting position, not even twitching back to look at the door. Eliza padded in almost silently, her skirt’s movement a faint rustle that sent him twitching. 

She walked straight past him, close enough that he had to feel her moving, and took to the bed. Laid back comfortably, her head still held higher than Alex’s. Arranged her jewellery with a soft chinking sound, settled her skirts. 

Gave Aaron and Theodosia a soft smile when they peeped around the doorway like a pair of curious kittens, and then smoothed away her affection for a mask of bored disinterest. “Here, boy.”

Alex spun to face her, taking a moment to orient himself before scrambling, hands and knees, to her bedside, where one of her hands dipped casually over the edge. His cheek swayed dangerously close to it, but didn’t touch. 

“What did you tell Aaron?” she asked. 

He whined, and didn’t answer. Her hand moved before he had a chance to  register it, snatching up his hair in a fist and  _ yanking _ back, bending him backwards over the edge of the bed with the frame digging into his reddened back. 

Gasps from the door. 

“Are you gonna answer me, baby?” she purred without looking up. 

He whimpered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was rude, I didn’t do it like you said, Betsey, I thought I was clever, I’m  _ sorry _ !”

Eliza snorted. He was  _ not _ under this quickly. “He likes putting on a show,” she announced to the room at large. Her hand came up to wrap around Alex’s throat. “I think he needs to remember that  _ this show isn’t for his pleasure _ .”

She squeezed. Alex choked, holding perfectly still for one heartbeat, two, three, before bucking up, the motion sending his irritated skin up against the bed and then yowling, pain forcing his last gasp of air free from his lungs and then he was at her mercy, thrashing for breath, reaching up to claw at her hand before thinking better of it. Finally, obediently, he went limp. 

“What do you say?” she asked, loosening her grip, just holding him in place. Alex wasn’t the only one who liked to put on a show. 

He moaned hoarsely. “Thank you, Betsey.”

“For?”

“Putting me in my place,” he murmured. 

There was a soft noise from the door, and Aaron was coming in. Eliza watched for the long moment it took for him to cross the room, wondering how he would choose to get down to Alex’s level. 

He stopped by her bedside, and sank gracefully to his knees. She watched as he settled into easy, steady breaths. 

“Did you have something you wanted to say to Aaron, too, baby?”

“I’m sorry,” Alexander croaked. “I was supposed to talk properly, I’m sorry. I wanted to show off.”

Aaron cracked the first edge of a smile. Didn’t speak. 

Eliza drew her hand from Alex’s neck to cup Aaron’s solid jawline. Alex had always liked boys like this. All sharp lines. She couldn’t imagine he liked the kind of treatment that was so much fun to inflict on Alex. “Is that good enough for you, dear?”

“Yes,” he whispered, voice rough. His eyes on Alex. A long pause, and then-- “Yes.”

That must of been the last straw for Theodosia, who gave a low, soft moan and skittered into the room, ignoring the boys on the floor to join Eliza on the bed, curling up against her side cosily and peeping, wide-eyed, over her skirts. 

Eliza’s other hand went to her automatically, petting both husband and wife in tandem, watching as the neglect edged Alex back onto the brink of desperate. 

He keened softly. Apparently without thinking, Aaron’s hand went to Alex’s thigh, massaging soothing circles into his skin. 

Eliza smiled. “Think he’s learnt his lesson about  _ showing off _ ?” she repeated, letting herself smile. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Theodosia whispered. Eliza’s heart thrilled. 

Aaron, emboldened, shifted a little closer to Alex. “I think so.”

“Get him up here, then,” Eliza said. “And we’ll see if he can earn himself the treat he’s so desperate for.”

Aaron stood, quickly, scooping Alex up easily onto the bed without all that much cooperation. Eliza pulled him between her legs, hiking up her skirt. “Aaron, if you want me to share him with you, strip now.”

He pulled his shirt off, muscles rippling, and the Eliza missed the rest of the show as Alexander began to nuzzle into her crotch. She yanked him away by the hair with a snapped warning, and turned to Theo as Aaron made himself comfortable beside them. 

“Do you want to play, my love?” she asked. 

Theodosia shook her head. “I’d like to kiss you,” she murmured. She was getting better at that. 

The boys must have been watching, because the second Theodosia’s lips met hers, Aaron’s hand was pushing Alex forward, back under her skirts, and then he was giving a muffled gasp as Alex’s hand found his cock. 

Eliza’s own moans muffled by Theodosia’s lips, Alex’s almost inaudible past her legs, her skirts, Aaron’s quiet and breathy but building. The first orgasm was almost sharp with excitement, Aaron gasping through his own beside her. Eliza pulled him into her side without breaking away from his wife, until he got the picture and rolled until he was half on top of her, straddling the back of Alex’s shoulders, heavy and cosy, one of his arms braced on the mattress beside her and the other curving around Theodosia. Warmth and pressure rolled over her in waves, waves, and waves, until she felt satisfied. She kicked Alexander away, and told him that was enough. 

He curled, on his knees and bending forwards, craning his neck so that his chin rested on the sheets and his wide brown eyes stared up at her, gleaming and hazy. 

“I already let you get off this morning, you greedy little slut,” she said, more exasperated than angry. 

He whined, licking his lips hungrily. 

She sighed. “Since you look so pretty when you come. You’re very lucky you’re pretty, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Betsey. I’m lucky, I’m lucky I’m pretty,” he rasped. 

She beckoned. He scrambled up until he was nestled cosily between her thighs, where she could reach down to play with the dildo still inside him, swirling it in wider and wider circles, making him keen and gasp and squirm. Once she could feel him, desperately struggling not to rut against her thigh, she gave him what he wanted and wrapped one hand around his cock. He didn’t move, trembling with the effort of it, and then  _ howled _ when, just as she began to stroke, Aaron took the initiative to twist around and bite him, hard-- he was coming in seconds. 

 

It was Theo who began laughing. “Really?” she asked. “That fast?”

“Quit laughing at me and get this thing out of my ass,” Alex mumbled. Eliza sat up to oblige, despite the irritated grumbles as she dislodged both Burrs. 

“So, from what you said earlier,” Aaron said, watching as she freed Alex from the plug and pulled him up to rest on her chest beside him, “This is you playing nice?”

“Oh, god, yeah,” Eliza said. 

Alex nodded, a little sleepily. “I’m pretty sure I can still walk, for one thing.”

“Of my God you two are terrifying,” Theo mumbled without feeling. She nuzzled closer into Eliza’s. “Remind me to be scared when I wake up.”

Aaron stretched, and then allowed Alex to pull him back into the dogpile. 

Eliza wriggled in protest, trying to squirm out from under their weight. “I’m the smallest, why am I at the bottom of this?”

“You started it,” Alex yawned. 

“I started it, you mouthy brat?” She pinched his thigh, hard enough to jerk him awake in a yowl. “If you could just do as you’re told!”

“Please just go to sleep,” Theodosia mumbled. 

Face pressed into her ribs, Aaron nodded. “There will be plenty of time to lay into Alex later.”

 

There would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually planning to expand this into a like, coherent verse, but in the meantime here's the pure smut filler sections that I promised. It's been a _while_ since I wrote smut, wow. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway I love these guys they're so sweet and functional what is this? a positive relationship? written by me? i m p o s s i b l e


End file.
